1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a connector for connecting a plurality of light strings, and more particularly to a connection device of an application to extend a length by combining the plurality of light strings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional Christmas light strings play an important role nowadays thanks to the help of commercial activities. The light strings are also very popular for decoration on street trees or for special occasions, such as recreation, restaurants, costume and accessories stores, tourism, shopping malls and gift shops. Thereby a demand to extend the light strings is increasing, so as to create a variety of beautiful light effects. However, the more light strings are connected together, the higher demand for a connecting device to provide a secure joint with safe, stable electricity supply.